Haruhi's Pain
by fangrl369
Summary: In Haruhi's time of pain, who will comfort her? Yeah, bad summary, but please read anway. Rated M for safety, but might not need it, who knows! srry about the wrong upload, it's fixed now and chapter 14 and 15 r up! enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 1

Haruhi Fujioka got the news about a week ago. Her dad was "promoted" and he had an increase in pay. They moved to a little house. It had three rooms, two bathrooms, living room, kitchen and dining room, and a washroom. They hired professional movers to help them move into their new house.

Ryoji also bought her a new cell phone and a laptop. He went a little crazy with the spending money. He loved being able to buy his daughter things that he never could have before. Haruhi constantly told him that he shouldn't blow their money on stupid things, but he insisted on buying whatever she wanted. But don't think she wasn't grateful. She did thank him when he gave her a gift, every time.

The only down side to Ryoji's new job, was that he worked in a VERY bad neighborhood. Murder, theft, and other crimes described the area. Haruhi originally begged him not to take the job, and he had answered that he had already started. It was too late and he would have to quit if he wanted out. So Haruhi begged him to quit, but he refused.

Today Haruhi was at school and Ryoji was working overtime. She was in the Third Music Room entertaining her guests. Everything was going great and she was happy. Unfortunately, that happiness did not last.

One of the secretaries of the school came to the music room. She was greeted by one of the hosts and she asked for Haruhi. The woman asked to speak with Haruhi outside. Haruhi agreed and followed the woman out. The woman looked at Haruhi with pity and complete sorrow in her eyes.

"Haruhi…I'm afraid…your dad…" the woman began. She looked like she would cry. Haruhi stared at her, waiting for her to continue. She feared she already knew the answer, but she prayed it wasn't true. "Your father was shot. He's at the hospital," the woman managed to choke out.

"…How is he?" Haruhi asked. She could feel tears sting her eyes. She could feel her breath quicken and become shaky. She could feel the emotions starting to boil over.

"He's in critical condition. I don't know anything else," the woman answered.

Haruhi's eyes grew wide in shock and fear. She stood frozen for a moment before sprinting down the hall. She ran into things as she ran, but she didn't care. They didn't even slow her down. She became blinded by tears as she ran towards the front door. She ran outside and away from the building. She didn't stop. She refused to stop. Her body ached and she felt like she couldn't breathe, but she didn't stop. She ran away from the school and towards the hospital.

The host club saw Haruhi leave the room with the secretary. They waited for Haruhi to come back in, but she never did. Hikaru called the others over to the window where they all saw Haruhi running away from the school. They talked amongst themselves for a few moments about what had happened. Tamaki said they should follow her. They escorted the guests out and closed the club room. They rushed to the limo and told the driver to take them to Haruhi.

Haruhi had run all the way to the hospital. She stood outside of it for a few seconds to attempt to catch her breath. When it seemed that would not happen soon, she quickly walked inside. She talked to the person at the front desk and got the floor. She reluctantly waited for the elevator and punched the correct number. As soon as the doors opened, she ran to another desk and talked to another person to get the room number. Her dad was still in surgery. She paced the floor until the doctor who had operated on her dad approached her.

"Miss Fujioka?" the man asked to confirm she was the one he was looking for.

"Yes, is my dad alright?" Haruhi asked with panic in her voice.

"I'm afraid…he's dead," the doctor said. The doctor proceeded to explain why he couldn't save Mr. Fujioka, but Haruhi ignored him. She stood there in a state of shock. Noises and visions became blurred as Haruhi slumped to the floor. She cried, no she sobbed. The doctor attempted to comfort her, but she pushed him away. A nurse offered to drive her home, but she refused.

Haruhi stood on shaky legs and stumbled to the elevator. After the doors opened, she touched the button just barely hard enough for it to register. The doors closed and she slid down the wall. When the door opened again, she pushed herself up and stumbled outside. She blindly walked outside and in the general direction of her house.

The driver could not find Haruhi and eventually returned the hosts to the school. Tamaki complained about not finding Haruhi. They tried calling her phone, but she didn't pick up. Kyoya managed to convince Tamaki to go home with the promise that they would see Haruhi tomorrow and she would explain what had happened then.

End of chapter 1! Hope ya like it! I know it's short, but I've already written chapters 2 and 3. Basically if this chapter does well, I'll update within a couple of days. So please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners! On with the story! =^^=

Chapter 2

Haruhi arrived home some hours later. She had wondered the streets and had nearly been run over several times. She reluctantly unlocked and opened the door and walked inside. She closed the door and leaned against it. She slid down to the floor. She sobbed there for what seemed like hours. When she managed to calm herself enough, she crawled to her bedroom. She pulled herself onto the bed and fell asleep as the tears came again.

The next morning when Haruhi awoke, she hoped that it had all been a bad dream. She sleepily walked to the kitchen and looked around. No dishes. She went into the living room and it was undisturbed. She went in her dad's room, and he wasn't there.

"So it WASN'T a dream…" Haruhi said to herself.

Haruhi slowly walked to her room and got dressed for school. She didn't eat. She didn't feel like eating. She just felt like crying and throwing up. She started the walk to Ouran. She let her head hang down and slowly walked on. She almost got run over once, but a random stranger stuck out his arm in front of her and stopped her. She gave a weary thank you before continuing.

At school, she walked to her classroom and sat down at her desk. She was early, so not many people were in there yet. She laid her head on her desk and waited. Just before class started, the Hitachiin twins came strolling in. They saw Haruhi sitting at her desk and rushed over.

"Haruhi-chan!" they cheered. Haruhi raised her head and looked at them. She forced a smile that seemed to fool them and they sat at their desks on either side of her. They talked to her, but she remained silent. Then class started before they could ask her what was wrong.

At lunch, the twins dragged her to the lunchroom. She still hadn't said anything and the twins were worried. They found Kyouya and told him about Haruhi. Kyouya snapped his notebook shut when they finished and brushed off their concern by saying that she was probably just not feeling well.

After school, Haruhi reluctantly walked to the Third Music Room. She really didn't want to do this today. She didn't know if she would ever want to do it again. But she had to. That stupid debt kept her there. She had grown to really like it, but now…

Haruhi opened the door and walked inside. She got dressed and sat down with her guests. She forced a smile and pretended to listen to them. Her mind wandered and next thing she knows, one of the girls is trying to get her attention.

"Hm?" Haruhi asked.

"I asked you something, and you didn't answer. I was trying to get your attention for a while now. Are you feeling alright?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm very sorry," Haruhi said with a forced smile.

"Hello, can I borrow Haruhi for a moment?" Kyouya asked from behind Haruhi.

"Alright, but don't be long, Haru-kun," the girl said with a smile and a wink.

Haruhi followed Kyouya out the door. She heard the big door close and could feel Kyouya staring at her. She looked up at him and saw concern on his face, not anger like she had expected.

"What's wrong?" Kyouya asked.

"Nothing," Haruhi lied.

"You were daydreaming instead of talking with your guest. That's not like you," Kyouya said.

"I said I was sorry and I am," Haruhi defended.

"I have no doubt that you are sorry, but something is wrong. You can't fool me. I know you were lying earlier," Kyouya explained.

'Crap! He's sharp!' Haruhi said to herself. Kyouya studied her for a moment before speaking again.

"Perhaps you need some rest," he suggested. Haruhi sighed inwardly and nodded. "Then go ahead and go home. I will explain to your guests," Kyouya said.

"Arigato," Haruhi said with a small bow.

"I'll arrange for a limo to take you home," Kyouya said.

"That's alright. I'd rather walk home anyway," Haruhi said as she turned and walked down the hall.

'Somehow I managed to dodge two bullets today," Haruhi thought. Not only had Kyouya not known (or figured out) about her dad, but he also didn't know where she lived. At least she didn't think he knew. She hoped not. She really just wanted to be alone now. She walked home in the same way she walked to school, but this time she didn't almost get run over.

Haruhi arrived home and walked inside. She kept hoping it was just a bad dream and he hadn't come home yet this morning. But when she looked around, everything was exactly the way she left it. The next few days were the same. Only talking when needed, forced smiles, and going home where she saw everything was still untouched. She wasn't eating, barely drinking, and not sleeping. Another day of acting like everything was fine. And then another sleepless night filled with crying and nightmares if she did fall asleep.

Of course the host club noticed her strange behavior. They asked her what was wrong. They even started an investigation to find out what was wrong with her. They tried to follow her home, but she noticed them. She yelled at them to leave her alone and ran off. They lost her after that. They continually confronted her about it and she continually avoided it. She even stopped going to the third music room after school.

A week had passed and the funeral was scheduled to be in a few days. Haruhi felt like she couldn't go on. It had been hard enough on her when she lost her mom. She had her dad there then. Now he was gone to. She felt alone, depressed, and very angry.

End of chapter 2. Poor Haru-chan! T-T I promise that things will get better, so please keep reading. Chapter 3 will go up in a day or two...depends on when I get the time to proofread and revise it a little. In the next chap, we will have a guest! So please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 3

The next day Haruhi woke to the sound of her new phone ringing. She hadn't given Hikaru and Kaoru's phone back or given any of the hosts her new number yet. "Who?" Haruhi asked herself as she reached for her phone on her bedside table. She picked up the phone and hit the talk button.

"Moshi moshi?" Haruhi said into the phone.

"Hey Haruhi, it's me, Hiroki," the voice on the other end of the line said. (A/N: "Hiroki" means "Abundant joy/ strength.")

"Hiroki? How did you get my number?" Haruhi asked.

"That's a nice way to say hello to your old childhood friend," Hiroki teased.

"Gomen, it's great to hear from you. But how DID you get this number?" Haruhi asked again.

"Your dad gave it to me. I heard what happened…I…gomen," Hiroki said sadly.

"Arigato. That means a lot," Haruhi said.

"And I was wondering…do you need anything?" Hiroki asked.

"No, I'm fine. Arigato," Haruhi said in an unconvincing tone.

"You're lying. You can't fool me, I know you too well," Hiroki said.

"I don't want to trouble you," Haruhi admitted.

"It's no trouble! I want to help!...In fact…I'm gonna move in with you!" Hiroki announced happily.

"Nani? I thought you lived in Rome!" Haruhi said in shock.

"Nope! I'm moving back to Japan and now I'm gonna move in with you," Hiroki said.

"Demo-" Haruhi started, but was cut off by a knock on her door.

"Open the door!" Hiroki said from the door. Haruhi jumped out of bed and rushed to the door and flung it open. Hiroki quickly grabbed Haruhi and hugged her tightly.

Hiroki had medium length brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans. Haruhi and Hiroki grew up together. They looked very much alike, but Hiroki was taller. Hiroki was also 3½ years older than Haruhi. Haruhi thought of him as an older brother. In fact, she called him that all the time. Hiroki took care of her and he was very protective of her.

Hiroki's family was rich, or at least richer than Haruhi's family. Their families had been friends for generations and their great-grandfathers used to work together. They were very close until his father was transferred to Rome because of his job. The two stayed in touch by phone and e-mail, but it just wasn't the same. Hiroki's father had died and Hiroki and his older brother took over the company.

After Hiroki heard of Ryoji's death, he decided he should move in with Haruhi and take care of her. He talked to his brother and worked it out. He got a moving van immediately and called Haruhi when he was a few minutes away. Then he showed up on her doorstep and banged on the door until it opened.

"Why are you here, Nii-san?" Haruhi asked as he hugged.

"I already told you! I'm moving in! I'm gonna take care of you!" he said excitedly.

"Demo I don't need to be taken care of," Haruhi said.

"Yes you do, and I'm here to do it!" he said. There was no arguing with Hiroki. Once he made up his mind, he would never relent until he got it. He had always done stuff like this. He would decide something, Haruhi would try to talk him out of it, he refused, she gave up, and he dragged her along.

Haruhi sighed and agreed.

"Since it's the weekend, you can help me unpack, right?" Hiroki asked.

"Sure. Let's get started," Haruhi said with a sigh. They walked outside and Haruhi gasped. "Is that your car?" she asked.

"No," Hiroki said.

"Then whose is it?" Haruhi asked confusedly.

"It's our car," Hiroki said with a grin. Haruhi rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. He laughed and asked, "Hey, you don't have a license yet, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Haruhi asked.

"Good! I'll teach you!" Hiroki said with a grin. "But let's unload first," he said. Haruhi nodded. Hiroki turned on some music and they got started. They got about half way done before they took a break to eat lunch. They talked for a while before a certain subject came up. That subject was her dad.

It hurt to think of her dad. He would never come back. He could be annoying and childish sometimes, but Haruhi loved him anyway. She blamed herself for his death. She felt that if she could have convinced him not to take the job, he would still be alive. Hiroki could tell that was how she was feeling.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. You know he would never have relented. He's like me, stubborn. Once he sets his sight on something, he won't stop till he gets it. There's nothing you could have done," Hiroki said with sympathy in his voice.

"I KNOW that…demo…I don't FEEL that," Haruhi admitted. She felt the tears spill down her face. Hiroki held her until she calmed down.

"I told you you needed me," Hiroki teased. Haruhi hit Hiroki but she still giggled.

"It will be nice to have someone around here again," Haruhi admitted.

"And you don't have a choice," Hiroki said with a laugh.

"I never do when it comes to you!" Haruhi teased. The pair laughed together for a while.

They finished unloading the van and unpacking. That night there was a thunderstorm. Haruhi screamed when the thunder cracked. Hiroki ran into Haruhi's room and found her hiding under her sheets.

"Haruhi, are you ok?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine," she lied. More thunder sounded and Haruhi cringed.

"You're still afraid of thunder? I thought you would've grown out of that by now," he said with a laugh.

"Sure, laugh at the terrified girl hiding in her sheets," Haruhi said.

"Gomen, I was trying to make you laugh," Hiroki said. He sat on her bed and pulled the sheets back. "Come here," he said with his arms out. She crawled over to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He grabbed his IPod out of his pocket and gave her the ear buds. He turned it on and leaned back against the headboard. She relaxed and curled up to him. He spent the night there with her. He tried to once, but she grabbed his shirt. She asked him to stay, so he did.

End of chapter 3! Hope ya like it! So TADA! The guest I mentioned before was Hiroki! What do ya think of him? Please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 4

The next morning, Hiroki woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He sleepily crawled out of bed and followed the smell towards the kitchen. He saw Haruhi placing food on two plates and she turned towards him. She smiled and walked over to the table.

"Ohaiyou gozaimasu, Nii-san," Haruhi said as she set the plates on the table.

"Ohaiyou…you made me breakfast?" Hiroki asked.

"Yeah, why not? Do you not like it? This used to be your favorite breakfast. I guess I should have realized your tastes have changed," Haruhi said.

"No they didn't! I love it! Arigato," Hiroki said with a wide grin. "Itadakimasu!" he cheered as he dug in.

After breakfast, Haruhi got dressed for school. She walked to the door and put her shoes on.

"You got a ride?" Hiroki asked from behind her. He was already dressed.

"No. I walk to school," Haruhi said.

"Well not anymore!"

"What?"

"I'm driving you to school from now on!"

"Uh…you don't have to do that."

"Sure I do!"

"Demo,"

"No more excuses! I'm taking you and that's final!"

"You sound like a dad," Haruhi said as she rolled her eyes. Hiroki grinned and grabbed his keys.

They walked to the car and he opened her door. After she was in, he closed her door and walked around to his door. He got in, started the car, and pulled out. He turned on the radio and turned it up.

"Don't worry about giving me directions. I already know how to get there," Hiroki said.

"How?" Haruhi asked.

"That's a secret!" Hiroki said with a wink. Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighed.

Hiroki pulled up in front of the school. Haruhi got out of the car and shut the door. Hiroki got out as fast as he could.

"Hey! I was gonna open your door for you!" Hiroki said.

"You don't have to do that. I can open my own door. Now I have to get to class. Arigato for driving me here," Haruhi said in a bored and slightly annoyed tone.

"Haru-chan!" Hiroki whined.

"Ja ne," Haruhi said. Hiroki sulked before getting back in the car and taking off.

Haruhi turned towards the school. She saw the host club. They were running over to her. Well, Kyouya and Takashi weren't running, but they were all coming right for her. 'Oh joy,' Haruhi thought with a sigh.

The host club was discussing the little problem they were having with Haruhi. They were a few yards away from the front gate. They saw a car pull up and Haruhi get out of it. Then they saw a guy get out from the driver's seat. Haruhi and the guy were arguing about something. The guy sulked before getting back in the car and driving away. Haruhi turned towards them and they rushed her.

Tamaki grabbed her in held her a bear hug as he spun around. He was going off about "his poor daughter" and explained what he thought was going on. Of course, he was way off and Haruhi pinched him. He let go and looked like he was gonna cry. Then he looked over at "mom" and complained about what "their daughter" did to him.

The twins then stood on either side of her and took turns asking questions. Who was that guy? Why did he drive her to school? Blah blah blah. Honey jumped on her. He threw his arms around Haruhi and asked the same questions, but in a much cuter way. Mori and Kyouya were mostly silent. Kyouya was talking to Tamaki, no doubt trying to make him calm down and shut up. Mori would throw in an occasional "Ah." Haruhi sighed.

"I'll explain later," Haruhi promised as she squirmed away from them. As soon as she was free, she walked towards the school.

They weren't happy with that, but now she was talking to them. And she was smiling. Really smiling. Whatever happened, it was for the best. And she did promise to tell them later. It was something.

At lunch, they swarmed her. They asked the same questions they had this morning.

"That was Hiroki, my nii-san," Haruhi started. Everyone froze in shock. Nii-san? They didn't know she had a brother! Not even Kyouya knew.

"He moved here after…" Haruhi continued. She didn't want to tell them her dad was dead. She didn't want them to know. But she did owe them an explanation for her behavior lately. Besides, Kyouya would find out eventually, and he would tell the others. That would be WAY worse than her telling them now. "After Tousan died," she finally admitted. She felt tears in her eyes. They froze in shock again. Her dad DIED? So THAT'S why she's been acting so strangely.

"He's moved in with me. He said he wants to take care of me," Haruhi said. After pausing for a few moments, she said, "Oh yeah and Tousan and I moved before he was killed. He got a raise…he bought me a new phone, so I don't need this one anymore. Arigato for letting me use it," Haruhi said as she took out the cell phone the twins had given her. She handed it back to them and gave all of them her new number and address. She really didn't want to do that, but it just kinda slipped out. Oh well. They were gonna find out eventually anyway.

"Can we expect to see you in the club room after school?" Kyouya asked.

"Hai," Haruhi said with a smile. A real smile.

End of chapter 4! Hope ya like it! Yay! Haru-chan's happy again! And yes, i'm EXTREMELY hyper! XD So please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 5

Haruhi didn't go to school on the day of her dad's funeral, which was understandable. It was on a Friday and she was back to school on Monday. She seemed happier than before. She lost her dad, but she gained a brother. Hiroki dropped her off and picked her up from school. He gave her driving lessons. She was with him every chance she got.

Then something seemed to change between Hiroki and Haruhi. She started to blush when he got near her. He blushed slightly when she touched him. She texted him when she was with the host club. She left as soon as club activities were over. When they went out, he joined them. Tamaki complained about it, but Kyouya allowed it. The power of the Shadow King.

Today was Saturday. Haruhi was going to bake cookies, but the mixing bowl was on the top shelf. She reached up for it and could almost touch it, but she ended up pushing it further back.

"You've GOT to be kidding me," She said as she reached up again. She wasn't giving up that easily. She felt Hiroki against her back. He reached above her and grabbed the bowl.

"Here you go," Hiroki said with a grin.

"Arigato," Haruhi said with a small blush.

"No problem," Hiroki said. He kissed her cheek and turned around. He was blushing and he didn't want her to see. He didn't see Haruhi's face turn red. "Need any help?" he asked.

"It's just a cookie mix, but sure. If you want. I need two eggs and a cup of butter," Haruhi said. Hiroki opened the fridge door and grabbed two eggs. He handed them to Haruhi before looking for the butter. As he did that, she mixed the eggs and the powder.

"Got it," Hiroki said as he pulled out two sticks of butter.

"Put them in the bowl," Haruhi instructed.

"Okay," he said. He stood behind her and dropped the butter in the bowl. Haruhi mixed the ingredients together and stopped.

"My arm's sore," she said as she stretched.

"I'll take over," Hiroki volunteered. He started to stir, but he was doing it too rough. The batter started to fly out of the bowl. Haruhi grabbed his hand. Hiroki blushed and looked at her.

"You need to do it slower and gentler," Haruhi said. She guided his hand and they finished. Haruhi spooned out the batter onto two cookie sheets and Hiroki put them in the oven. Haruhi set the timer.

"Now what?" Hiroki asked.

"I don't know," Haruhi said.

"The all-knowing Haruhi actually DOESN'T know something?" Hiroki teased.

"Oh shut up!" Haruhi said as she pushed him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hiroki said with a grin.

"And why not?" Haruhi asked.

"Cause I'm stronger than you! I can easily beat you!" Hiroki gloated.

"We'll see about that," Haruhi said as she pushed Hiroki. He was caught off guard and he fell to the ground. But before he fell, he grabbed Haruhi's wrist and pulled her on top of him. "Let go!" Haruhi said.

"Never!" Hiroki said. He rolled over and pinned Haruhi under him. He smirked as she squirmed. "Give it up! You can't beat me!" Hiroki gloated.

'Damn smug…I got it!' Haruhi thought. A devious grin crossed her face. She leaned up and kissed Hiroki. He instantly loosened his grip as his face turned red. Haruhi took the chance to flip him over and she successfully pinned him under her.

"Ha! I win!" Haruhi said.

"Oi! That's not fair!" Hiroki whined.

"Yes it is! Like they say, 'All's fair in love and war' and this is both I suppose," Haruhi said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiroki asked as his face turned red. 'Does she know?' he thought.

Haruhi stood up before answering. "I would think that would be obvious. Fighting equals war and the kiss equaled love," Haruhi explained with a pink tint on her face. 'I can't believe I said that! He almost found out!' Haruhi thought as she turned to the stove.

"Oh that makes sense," Hiroki said. 'Good news, she doesn't know. Bad news, she doesn't feel the same,' Hiroki thought as he stood up.

After the cookies were done, Hiroki pulled them out and Haruhi placed them on cookie racks to cool. Hiroki reached for one and Haruhi hit his hand.

"Ow! Whatcha do that for?" Hiroki asked angrily.

"Not yet! First they have to cool, then we have to frost them, and then I have to pack some. We can keep what's left," Haruhi explained. They did just that. They packed sixteen, and had eight left over.

"Now?" Hiroki begged.

"Go ahead," Haruhi said as she grabbed one for herself. "Just don't eat them all," Haruhi said.

"Yay!" Hiroki cheered as he grabbed a cookie. He took a bite before asking, "What are those cookies for?" He pointed to the cookies in the container.

"We're going on a picnic with the Host Club later today," Haruhi explained.

"Aw! Do we have to?" Hiroki whined.

"Hai," Haruhi said as she finished her cookie.

"But I don't wanna go!" Hiroki whined.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked.

"Cause Tamaki's annoying! And I wanna stay home with you!" Hiroki said.

"He's not…well he is…demo we're still going!" Haruhi said.

"No fair!" Hiroki whined.

"Get over it. Go get dressed," Haruhi said.

"Do I have to wear a suit?" Hiroki asked sarcastically.

"No, baka. Hurry up," Haruhi said.

"Fine," Hiroki said with a defeated sigh.

"Good boy!" Haruhi said with a giggle. Hiroki growled and mumbled, but he still went to get ready.

End of chapter 5! Hope ya like it! I thought it would be good to have a cute chap about Hiroki and Haruhi. What do you think? So please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 6

The picnic went as expected. Tamaki fought with Hiroki, the twins played with their "toy," Honey was cheerful and ate sweets most of the time, Takashi was silent and watched, Kyouya watched and wrote notes, and Haruhi had to put up with them. She liked them, she really did, but sometimes they could just be so…annoying and childish. Especially Tamaki. When the picnic was finally over, Hiroki and Haruhi walked to his car.

"Well that was…interesting," Haruhi said.

"Yeah that's it. Why'd you wanna come to this anyway?" Hiroki asked.

"Because…I like them. They may be annoying sometimes, but they're fun. Plus Tamaki-senpai makes me feel smart," Haruhi said with a giggle. Hiroki laughed.

He unlocked the car and opened Haruhi's door. She rolled her eyes, but she smiled. She got in the car and he shut the door. Then he walked around to his side and climbed in. He started the car and turned up the radio. They put their seatbelts on and he pulled away from the park.

Haruhi zoned out the entire ride. She remembered when they were little. He always got himself into trouble and she would have to bail him out. He loved to play and she did whatever he wanted. She just wanted to be with him. He always got hurt, so she learned how to take care of his minor injuries.

He once broke his leg. He fell out of a tree. They were climbing the biggest tree in his back yard. Haruhi was higher and she was teasing him about it. He threw a stick at her, and she tried to dodge it. She fell and he jumped for her. He caught her and tried to protect her. He tried to land on his feet, but his leg gave way. She fell on top of him. She heard the snap. She heard his screams. She saw his tears. And she saw his blood. She was terrified. She tried to move, but she was hurt too. Her arm was broken. Their parents came running.

After they came home from the hospital, they signed each other's cast. Haruhi felt so guilty about it. The funny thing was Hiroki felt guilty about it too. They apologized at the same time and laughed about it. They promised they would never hurt each other again. It was a somewhat sad, but nice memory.

"Haruhi?" Hiroki asked. Haruhi jumped slightly and looked over at him.

"Nani?" Haruhi asked.

"We're here, but are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying."

"I am?" Haruhi asked. She touched her cheek and felt the wet streaks. She hadn't even realized. "It's no big deal, just a memory," Haruhi said with a smile.

"What memory?" Hiroki asked as he opened his door. Haruhi opened her door and climbed out. She shut the door before answering.

"The time we fell out of the tree," Haruhi said.

"Oh, I remember that," Hiroki said with a small smile. Haruhi nodded and walked towards the front door. Hiroki followed. She unlocked and opened the door. They walked inside and locked the door. Haruhi sat on the couch and Hiroki sat beside her.

"Do you also remember the promise we made?" Haruhi asked.

"We promised to never hurt each other again," Hiroki said.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, ya know," Haruhi said with a grin.

"I know. And I'm gonna hold YOU to it too!" Hiroki said with a laugh.

"Remember how we promised?" Haruhi asked.

"Pinky-swear," Hiroki answered. He held up his pinky and Haruhi grabbed it with her pinky.

"Let's renew that promise," she said.

"Ok! I pinky-swear promise that I will never hurt you. Your turn," he said.

"I pinky-swear promise I will never hurt you," she said. They looked at each other and smiled.

Haruhi's face started to heat and she stood up. "I'll start dinner," she said. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she attempted to move. Her legs felt weak, but she forced them to take her to the kitchen. Once there, she leaned against the fridge. 'Baka! I'm such a baka!' Haruhi said to herself. She couldn't tell him how she felt. It would ruin everything! She couldn't stand to lose him too.

"Ok," Hiroki said as calmly as he could. He was glad she got up when she did. He felt his face start to heat as he looked into her warm, friendly, chocolaty eyes. He had to take a few deep breaths to steady himself. 'I'm so stupid!' Hiroki yelled at himself. He couldn't tell her how he felt, it would ruin their friendship. And he would rather be her friend and see her happy, then not be her friend and not see her at all. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't risk it.

They ate in silence. Neither could trust their voices to stay steady. Hell they couldn't even think of anything to say! After dinner, they went to their rooms to get ready for bed. Haruhi and Hiroki both lied in their beds, staring at their ceilings, and thought about the other. Haruhi hugged her pillow and closed her eyes. She fell asleep not long after that. Hiroki place his wrist over his eyes and pictured Haruhi. He fell asleep sometime after that. He didn't know how long it took, but he didn't even care.

The school days went by too slowly for Haruhi. And her time off went too fast. She couldn't wait to get home, and the school days seemed endless. Then her time with Hiroki seemed to flash by. But she enjoyed every moment with him. And he enjoyed every moment with her.

End of chap 6! Hope ya like it! I know it's short, but hopefully I can get a chance to update VERY soon! So please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 7

"Haru-chan!" Hiroki called from the living room.

"Nani?" she asked as she walked from the kitchen.

"Phone call for you," he said as he handed her the home phone.

"Ah arigato," she said as she took the phone. "Moshi moshi?" she asked into the phone.

"Haruhi, it's me, Daichi," the voice said. (A/N: Daichi means "great land" or "great wisdom.")

"Onii-sama!" Haruhi said excitedly. Daichi was Hiroki's older brother. She considered him a brother too. "Ogenki desu-ka?" she asked happily. (A/N: That means "How are you?")

"Genki desu. Anata wa?" he asked. (A/N: I'm fine. And you?)

"Genki desu. Nani wo shiteiru no desu ka?" she asked. (A/N: Basically what's up, but more directly translated as "what are you doing?")

"I just wanted to check on you to make sure my Otouto hadn't killed you," he said with a small laugh. (A/N: Otouto means little/younger brother.)

"Nope! I'm still alive! Why would you think he would kill me?"

"I still remember the tree incident. Along with all the other ridiculous, reckless stunts he's gotten you involved in."

"Not all of those stunts were his fault, you know."

"All of the dangerous ones were," he said.

"That's true," Haruhi said with laugh. Hiroki, who was trying to listen to them, grumbled.

"Well I'm glad you're alive. I'm sorry, but I have to go now," Daichi said.

"Already?" Haruhi asked with disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry, imouto," Daichi said.

"Fine, ja-ne," Haruhi said. (A/N: Ja-ne is a casual way to say goodbye to a close friend.)

"Ja-ne," Daichi said before he hung up. Haruhi hung up the phone and looked over at Hiroki.

"Nani?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. He had a positively devious grin plastered on his face.

"Dangerous, huh?" he asked.

"Oh no," Haruhi said as she feared the worst.

"Oh yes," he said as he leaned towards her. "How's this for dangerous?" Hiroki asked as he kissed her. Haruhi was shocked, but not upset by it. When he pulled back, he grinned and she just stared.

"What'd you do that for?" Haruhi asked, still partially stunned.

"The danger was you'd reject me. Are you?" he asked.

"Well…no…demo…"

"Nani?"

"I…I don't know honestly…I'm still kinda shocked that you even did that."

"So you didn't like it."

"I didn't say that."

"Then you did like it."

"I didn't actually say that either."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe. Give me some time and I'll have a straight answer for you."

"For you, I would wait a hundred years," Hiroki said with a goofy grin.

"Except you couldn't live that long," Haruhi said as she rolled her eyes. 'Don't go all mushy and poetic on me now, baka,' Haruhi thought.

"Then I'll wait for you in heaven," Hiroki said as he stood in a triumphant pose.

'I was hoping you wouldn't do that,' Haruhi thought. "You look like Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said with a giggle. Hiroki felt like he was hit by a big pan. Tamaki. She compared him to that baka. He dropped to the floor in a begging position and looked at Haruhi with the saddest eyes he could muster.

"Kudesai…don't compare me to HIM!" Hiroki begged.

'So dramatic…he's still acting like Tamaki…demo…I probably shouldn't mention that. It would destroy his sad little world,' Haruhi thought. She inwardly laughed at the thought.

"If you don't act like him, I won't compare you to him," Haruhi said plainly. She spent the next hour trying to calm Hiroki down. 'Drama king…I think he's actually more dramatic than Tamaki-senpai…I didn't think that was possible!' Haruhi thought. She tried to contain her laughter, but she failed.

"Nani?" he asked.

"It's nothing. I'm gonna get ready for bed now," Haruhi said.

"Oyasuminasai," Hiroki said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Haruhi blushed and Hiroki grinned.

"Oyasuminasai," she said. (A/N: It means good night.) She tried to stay calm as she walked to her room. 'Two kisses in one night…he's very bold, I'll give him that…' Haruhi thought.

End of chap 7! Hope ya like it! Please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 8

"Haru-chan," a voice called her. She recognized the voice but she couldn't see the person. "Wake up, Haru-chan," The voice called again. Something shook her. She opened her eyes to see Hiroki standing over her. She was in her bed. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was still early in the morning.

"Hiroki?" she asked in confusion.

"Wake up, Haru-chan!" he said cheerily.

"What? Why?" she asked as she sat up.

"I'm gonna teach you how to drive!" he said with a triumphant smile.

"Now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hai! Let's go!" he said as he pulled her out of bed.

"Iie. I'm goin' back to bed while I still can," Haruhi said. She was too tired to deal with him right now.

"Oh no you don't!" he said as he grabbed her arms and pulled her towards the door.

"All right, fine! But let me get dressed first, at least!" she said as she pulled her arms free.

"Fine but be quick!" he said as he left and closed the door behind him.

'Mou! (A/N: That means geez.) I can't believe he woke me up for this!' Haruhi thought as she searched for an outfit. She decided on jeans and a dark blue tee with a hot pink skull print. She opened the door and saw Hiroki waiting there for her.

"Let's go!" he said cheerfully as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"What about breakfast?" she asked.

"We'll go to a drive-through when we're done," he said. They put on their shoes and he took her outside and pushed her into the driver's seat. He ran around to the other side and climbed in.

He gave her instructions and she followed them perfectly. They drove around a nearby parking lot then they drove to a drive-through. Then they drove home. After they climbed out, Hiroki ran over to her and huggled her while going on and on about how great she did.

They went inside where he showed her with more praise and affection. Her face turned redder with every second. She tried several times to make him stop and go back to her room, but he would just hold her tighter. She ended up having to give up so he wouldn't squeeze her to death.

"I have to go to school," Haruhi tried.

"It's Sunday," Hiroki said. She groaned and completely gave up. "Hey, how bout next weekend we work on the yard!" He suggested.

"What? You never want to work," Haruhi said. She was getting very suspicious. What did he have planned? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"You don't want to?" he asked sadly.

"Iie. You're just acting weird," Haruhi explained.

"I am not," Hiroki pouted.

"Alright we'll do it," she said to make him cheer up.

"Under one condition," he said.

"But you're the one who suggested it," she said.

"But then you doubted me! So to make it up to me, you have to wear whatever I tell you to!" he said with a victorious grin. Haruhi was worried. So he did have something planned. She was nervous thinking about what he would make her wear. She couldn't speak, so she just nodded. He let her go after that.

The rest of the week, she was worrying about what he was going to make her wear. She just hoped it wouldn't be too…revealing. On Friday, Tamaki asked her to do something with him over the weekend.

"Gomen I have plans already," she said. Tamaki sulked and pouted. She tried her best to ignore him. She felt bad about it, and thought maybe she should tell him why. But then the thought of him showing up at her house…suddenly letting him sulk didn't seem so bad. She finished up and walked downstairs as fast as she could. Hiroki was leaning against his car waiting for her.

"You wanna drive?" he asked when she got close enough.

"Ano…ok," Haruhi said nervously. He handed her the keys and hopped in the passenger seat. Unknown to her, the host club was watching her very closely. They watched her start the car and drive away.

The next morning, Hiroki woke Haruhi up early and handed her the outfit Haruhi had been dreading. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but it wasn't…good either. He chose a pair of really short jean shorts and a t-shirt that showed her stomach. She put them on and opened her door. He was waiting there for her.

"You look great!" he said cheerily. He dragged her to the table and gave her breakfast. When they were done eating, he pulled her to the door and they put their shoes on. Finally he opened the door and attempted to pull her outside. She grabbed the door frame and refused to go. "Come on!" he yelled as he pulled harder. She lost her grip and he won. Yet another battle lost.

She mowed while he weeded. He finished and she was nearly done. He waved her over and she turned off the blades so she could hear him.

"You're doing it all wrong," he said. She looked at him like "are you crazy?" He moved her off and then back onto his lap. She blushed like mad as he started the blades. He "showed" her how to mow right and drove around the yard.

"Put your hands on the wheel," he told her. She nervously put her hands on the wheel and he put his hands on top of hers. She blushed deeply but she started to relax. She liked being this close to him, but she would never admit it. The blush reduced to a light pink on her cheeks and she smiled.

What she didn't know, was that the Host Club saw her. They raged with jealousy. They stood, hidden behind trees and in bushes (thanks to Tamaki) and watched her smile.

End of chapter 8! Hope ya like it! Please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Haruhi and Hiroki got closer and closer. The Host Club invited her to do things after school and on weekends, but she was always busy. Hiroki and Haruhi started actually dating, but she kept it a secret at school. She couldn't let the students know because those that didn't know her secret would think she was gay. Oh the irony.

Hiroki was the perfect boyfriend. He was sweet, caring, thoughtful, funny, never pressured her, bought her little presents, the whole package. Haruhi had never felt this way about anyone before. She wasn't sure if it was love, but if it wasn't it was pretty damn close. Hiroki had said several times that he loved her, and she didn't doubt him. But she didn't want to say it until she knew for sure.

The only problem now was the Host Club. Since they had seen her, they were constantly trying to keep her away from Hiroki. After she refused to do things with them one too many times, they decided (or more like Tamaki decided and the others didn't argue) to take action.

Today was going to be different. Today Tamaki would have the twins kidnap her and bring her to the Club room where they would close the room for the day, get Haruhi dressed up, and take her out. A sort of group date except it would be one girl and several boys. Point is, she would go with them today whether she liked it or not. The plan was set. All that was left to do was wait for the school bell to ring.

When the final bell finally did ring, the twins immediately grabbed Haruhi and rushed her to the club room. But Haruhi didn't go quietly. She yelled at them to let her go the whole way. She even tried to wiggle out of their grasp and fight them. It wasn't so much that they were taking her to the club room. It was that they were forcing her to go. THAT was what pissed her off. She would go, but not like THIS!

They dragged her in, pushed her into a changing room, and threw in a change of clothes.

"Hurry up," Kaoru started.

"And get dressed!" Hikaru finished.

Haruhi sighed and looked at the outfit that they wanted her to wear.

She felt her chest tighten at the sight. They couldn't be serious! They actually expected her to wear THIS? There was no way in hell they could make her wear this!

It was a light blue dress that came down to her knees. It had spaghetti-strap sleeves and a purple butterfly design across the chest. The shoes were purple 2 inch heels to match the butterfly. They also gave her a purple butterfly clip to hold back her bangs.

"Are you kidding me? What's with this outfit?" Haruhi yelled to the twins on the other side of the curtain. She knew they were there because she could see their shoes under the curtain.

"Just put it on," they said in unison.

"I can't wear this to host in!" she yelled.

"We're not hosting today," they said.

"N-nani?" she asked confusedly. If they weren't hosting, then why the hell did they drag her up her for?

"We're closed today," Hikaru said in a bored tone.

"We're going out," Kaoru said in an equally bored tone.

"Iie," Haruhi said as she opened the curtain and threw the clothes at them. She stormed towards the door, only to be stopped by Tamaki and Kyouya. Tamaki begged her to stay which had little effect on her (as long as she didn't look at the puppy-dog eyes). Kyouya took a more…business-like approach.

"If you don't, we'll add a considerable amount to your bill," he said as he wrote in his notebook.

'Kuso! Now their blackmailing me?' Haruhi thought angrily. She can't say she didn't see any of this coming, but that didn't make it any less aggravating. She was kidnapped, being forced to wear a stupid dress, taken to God only knows where, and if she didn't, then they'd bill her and she could never pay them back! Why did they do this to her? What did she ever do to deserve this?

Since she had no other choice, she gave in. They shuffled her back to the changing room and she reluctantly put on the dress and the shoes. She looked in the mirror. It actually looked pretty good on her. But she would never admit to them that she liked it or that they made a good choice. She put in the butterfly clip before slowly and reluctantly walking over to the curtain and pulling it open.

Tamaki went on and on about how cute his "daughter" looked. Kyouya merely nodded in approval before writing in his notebook. 'Probably billing me for the dress,' Haruhi thought glumly. The twins said something about how great their "toy" looked and how much fun they would have. Honey huggled her and said how cute she was. Mori nodded and said, "ah," which meant he liked it. Then suddenly, Kyouya snapped his notebook shut, which got everyone's attention (which is probably why he did it in the first place). Once they were relatively quiet, he spoke.

"We should get going or we'll miss or reservation," he said as he turned towards the door.

Tamaki snapped his fingers and Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Haruhi and rushed out the door, down the hall and stairs, and out to the limo. The rest followed at their own paces.

They took her to a fancy restaurant and they sat in the VIP section. Haruhi was still annoyed, but at least she got food out of it. Though whether it would be free or not, she had no idea. They would probably pay for her, and then Kyouya would add it to her fee. Haruhi inwardly sighed. If they kept this up, she would NEVER pay them back! Why did she have to break that stupid vase in the first place?

After the food, which in Haruhi's opinion was good but too over-priced, they shoved her into the bathroom with another change of clothes. This time, they wanted her to wear jeans, a light green tank top, and a pair of light green sneakers. She thought it was weird to wear such different clothes in one day, let alone in a span of a few minutes, but she gladly changed out of the dress.

When she came out, She saw that the boys had changed too. They were all wearing casual clothes (shorts, tank tops, t-shirts, sneakers, etc. Gomen demo I'm not taking the time to describe their outfits. I'll leave it up to you to decide who's wearing what.)Then Tamaki snapped, and Haruhi was whisked away to the limo once again.

"I can walk, you know," she said after she was forced into a seat between the twins.

"Demo this is more fun!" they said with a grin. Haruhi sighed and sat back. She couldn't exactly fight them anyway. If she was lucky, she could get to the limo door before one of the others stopped her and forced her back inside. They didn't used to be quite this forceful. What had gotten into them? She suspected it was her blowing them off every chance she got to be with Hiroki. Boy did that backfire.

The others piled in and the limo started moving. Too late now anyway. She sighed inwardly and avoided eye contact. She thought about Hiroki and what he was doing right now. He was probably at home watching TV or something. She realized she had no idea what he did while she was gone. What did he do all day? Did he have a job? Did he relax all day? Did he ever think about her? She felt the heat rising to her cheeks and tried to force it to go down. So what if he did? No big deal…right? ….Right!

Haruhi peeked around the limo. Yokatta! No one noticed! She inwardly sighed in relief. That could have gone VERY bad VERY fast. The limo pulled to a stop and the Hosts ushered her out. The sunlight blinded her for a moment, but then she could see the zoo. The zoo? What the hell were they doing at the zoo?

"Tada~!" Tamaki sang as he span around and waved towards zoo.

"The zoo?" she questioned. They couldn't be serious.

"Hai!" Tamaki said as he rushed to his "daughter's" side. "We came to a commoner's zoo to make you feel more comfortable," Tamaki explained. This had to be a joke.

"Are you serious?" Haruhi asked with an eye twitch. She wasn't mad that they were at the zoo; she was mad that they made her dress up to eat at a fancy restaurant, and then they made her wear THIS and took her to a zoo? How did that make ANY sense? But knowing Tamaki, it made perfect sense to him. 'Baka,' Haruhi thought as he pulled her forward.

It wasn't as bad as she thought. They walked around, Tamaki acted like an idiot (as usual), he fought with the twins (also as usual), Kyouya didn't even have his notebook with him (NOT as usual), Honey was running around like a hyper little kid (Yay! Back to usual!), and Mori stood beside Haruhi acting like a guard and stayed mostly silent (pretty usual). It was actually kind of nice in Haruhi's opinion. But she would NEVER admit that. Luckily she didn't have to because her smile said it all.

Haruhi was so distracted (and it was too loud) that she didn't hear her cell phone ringing. She checked the time at one point and noticed the "missed call" message. She hit "enter" to see who it was and she could swear her heart stopped. It was Hiroki. She forgot he was picking her up after school! She forgot! How could she forget? She never forgets! One look up and she knew immediately why. She was kept so busy by the Host Club that she never got the chance to think of Hiroki. Kuso! What should she do?

Call him back! That's what she'd do! She'd call him first, and then figure out what to do! She hit the "talk" button and covered her other ear so she could hear the ringing. He picked up almost immediately.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" he yelled into the phone. Haruhi cringed and pulled the phone away from her ear. Mori looked down at her and she just smiled sheepishly at him before bringing the phone back to her ear.

"Ochitsuite!" (calm down) she hissed into the phone. "I'm with the Host Club. Gomen I couldn't call earlier," she explained calmly.

"Where are you?" Hiroki asked, irritation obvious in his voice.

"A-ano…the zoo," Haruhi said quietly.

"Nani? The zoo?" he asked, disbelief replacing the irritation.

"H-hai," Haruhi said nervously.

"I'm on my way!" Hiroki declared before he hung up.

Haruhi stared at her phone. That wasn't exactly what she had expected. She didn't even get a chance to tell him that the Hosts would drop her off. Well what now? Haruhi noticed the stares she was getting from the others and reluctantly looked up. She laughed nervously and put her phone back in her pocket.

"A-ano…" her mind was racing for an explanation. What was she supposed to tell them? "Nii-san is coming," she said quietly. She realized she just called him "nii-san" but she couldn't stop herself from saying it. She panicked and it was a reflex. After all, she'd called him that for years. "Old habits die hard" and all that. She had to stop calling him that. She could just imagine the looks she'd get if she introduced her husband as "nii-san".

Then she blushed even more when she realized she just thought of him like that. She thought of him as a husband. Maybe this proved she loved him…? Or maybe she was reading too much into it…she sighed inwardly again. She was just too confused about all of this "love" crap. Maybe she should just screw the whole "love" thing. Give up and run away…no. She could never do that. She could never run from Hiroki.

End of chapter 9! Hope ya like it! Sorry it took so long. I'll do my best to make sure to update sooner! So please R&R! Luv ya! BYE~! =^^=


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 10

Haruhi waited nervously for Hiroki to arrive. She didn't know what he would do, or what the Hosts would do, or even what SHE would do. She was just hoping Hiroki's temper wouldn't get too out of hand. If he could just stay calm, everything would be fine…she hoped…

"Haru-chan!" Hiroki called as he rushed over to her. He hugged her tight and ranted on about how worried he was. It reminded her of her dad…and of a certain blonde, dramatic Host.

After Hiroki released her for some much needed air, he decided he would join them until HE took her home. Haruhi was so relieved that he didn't overreact like he usually did.

'Come to think of it…he always has gotten mad if I'm with a guy…no matter the reason…was he…jealous?' Haruhi thought as she stared at Hiroki. He noticed her staring and looked at her.

"Nani?" he asked as he slowed his pace.

"A-ano…nothing really," she said as she looked down to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks. Is there ANYTHING more embarrassing than getting caught staring BY the person you were staring at?

"Well then, let's go," Hiroki said cheerfully as he grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled her ahead to catch up with the others. Hiroki and Haruhi didn't realize, but the Hosts had noticed the pair had stopped and watched they watched their Haruhi stare at Hiroki like that. A few certain Hosts were NOT happy.

The twins grabbed Haruhi's arms and rushed her to the reptile section. Of course, Haruhi was not scared, but then again that wasn't the real reason they brought her there. They just needed to get her away from her so called "nii-san".

Hikaru and Kaoru tried to keep Haruhi and Hiroki apart the rest of the time, but they just couldn't do it alone. If they looked away for even a second, when they looked back the pair would be together again. They weren't sure if Haruhi was going to him, Hiroki was going to her, or if it was mutual.

They two boys decided to get the other Hosts help. Mori made the best body guard, Tamaki ran interference, Honey would distract them (especially Hiroki), and Kyouya would send Hiroki to get things. They made the perfect team. Haruhi and Hiroki were completely separated for the rest of the trip.

Haruhi was not happy to say the least, but she kept quiet. And it wasn't all bad. She got to spend time with Mori and the other Hosts, which admittedly she wasn't doing much anymore. She got to see a whole new side to Kyouya. She wasn't constantly being annoyed by Tamaki. Honey was being exceptionally cute and knew just the right thing to say to make her laugh. The twins were…well they didn't change much, but they weren't dragging her all over the place anymore.

By far, she spent the most time with Mori. He seemed to act as a bodyguard and never left her side. Not that she really minded though. She idly thought that Mori was her favorite, but she would never say it…for multiple reasons. Plus she had moments where she thought Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and even Honey were her favorites. She would never admit it, but she went back and forth on who was her favorite. And that was the main reason that she would NEVER tell them.

Several hours later, Tamaki declared the trip over and Haruhi felt Hiroki grab her and practically run towards the main gate. She didn't blame him. He went to her school to pick her up, then had to track her down, and then they were kept apart for most of the time they were at the zoo.

That was when it clicked. They had started the "keep Haruhi and Hiroki apart" game after she got caught staring at Hiroki. She felt her face heat and she knew she must be bright red, but she couldn't stop. Not only had HIROKI caught her staring, but ALL OF THE HOSTS had too! Could it get any worse?

Hiroki didn't stop until he got to the car. He released Haruhi and leaned against the car, attempting to catch his breath. She watched the sky to keep herself from staring at him again.

"Daijoubu?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said in between pants. His breath was steadying and only a few minutes later, he was ready to drive. He dug in his pockets for his keys, but they weren't there. "K-kuso," he muttered as he looked around the ground, hoping he had dropped them close by.

"Nani?" Haruhi asked as she watched him with growing worry.

"The keys…I can't find the keys."

"N-nani?"

"Gomen…I know I had them when we left…"

"You mean 'when we ran'. Are you sure they're around here?"

"…Iie…"

"Mou!" Haruhi groaned. They looked around the car for a good twenty minutes before Haruhi spotted something in the ignition. "Is that them?" she asked.

"Where?"

"In the ignition."

Hiroki looked in the car and instantly paled. "Y-yeah…that's them…"

"And the doors are locked," Haruhi said as she checked the doors.

"H-hai…"

"So we're locked out…"

"H-hai…"

"…Mou! Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse!"

"Well it COULD be worse…it could be raining," Hiroki pointed out.

"Don't say that!" Haruhi yelled as she covered his mouth. "Don't you know when you say that, it happens? Every time! Every time you think that it couldn't…you know…then it always does!"

"Gomen," Hiroki said, but was muffled by Haruhi's hand. She released him and sighed.

"What now?" she asked.

"Ano…maybe I can pick the lock…" he suggested.

"Fine, try it," she said as she leaned against the car. Hiroki tried for 15 minutes before he FINALLY got the door unlocked. He opened the door and nearly cried out of pure joy. He unlocked the other doors and Haruhi jumped in as fast as she could. He sat in the driver's seat and turned the key...it didn't start.

"Aw come on!" Hiroki yelled as he slammed his head on the steering wheel.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Haruhi groaned.

He tried again and again to start the car. Several tries later, it finally did. This time, Hiroki did cry for joy. He put it in reverse, backed out of the parking space, put it in drive, and drove straight towards the exit.

They both relaxed a bit after they got through the exit. Hiroki was silent for what felt like forever to Haruhi. She tried to think of something…anything to say. She stared out the window and watched the buildings go by. She jumped slightly when Hiroki grabbed her hand, but relaxed and squeezed his hand.

"Haru-chan…" Hiroki started. He rolled the car to a stop at a red light.

"Hm?" she asked.

"I…" he tried. He was so nervous. She could tell because his hand was shaking slightly. She squeezed his hand comfortingly and silently urging him to continue.

"I love you, Haruhi Fujioka. I really do. I get so jealous when I see you around those Hosts or any other boy. I want to hold you and never let you go. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said. The other cars' light turned yellow…then red.

"H-Hiroki-kun," Haruhi said with tears welling in her eyes.

"Do you love me like I love you?" Hiroki asked as the light turned green. He stepped on the gas and the car moved out towards the middle of the intersection.

"I-" Haruhi started but was cut off by another car slamming into the driver door. Haruhi felt the jerk, saw the flying glass, heard the airbags deploy, and saw the blood on Hiroki's head. Then she felt intense pain and passed out, no idea if Hiroki was even still alive.

End of chapter 10. Hope ya like it. Sorry it took so long to update, but I have every intention to update sooner this time. If all goes well, I'll update next week so you have that to look forward to. Please R&R. Luv ya, bye. *too depressed about hurting Hiroki to smile*


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 11

Muffled noises, bright lights, something…someone standing over Haruhi. A few people. What was going on? Who were these people? Why were the lights so bright? Haruhi felt her head spin and get heavy. She passed out before she knew anything.

(LATER)

All was quiet except for the steady beeping of a machine. Haruhi started to wake up. It seemed harder than usual. She felt weak. She could just barely feel the iv in her arm and the few other things hooked up to her in various places. Eventually, it became too hard to wake up fully and she allowed herself to fall back asleep. Unfortunately then she had a nightmare.

She and Hiroki were in his car. They were talking, but it sounded muffled. Then there was a bright light…two bright lights…like head lights…then she jerked awake. She gasped and tried to sit up, only to feel intense pain and collapse on the bed again.

Haruhi looked around the room. Was this a hospital room? Why was she here? The memories were slowly coming back. The zoo, the hunt for the keys, trying to break into the car, the talk….the crash.

'So it wasn't a dream…' she thought sadly. Then a sudden realization hit her. Where was Hiroki? Was he ok? Was he here somewhere? How badly was he hurt? She started to panic.

A nurse walked in and Haruhi immediately started asking her questions.

"Onegai, ochitsuite," (Please, calm down) the nurse said as she crossed the room.

"Where is Hiroki? Is he ok?" Haruhi asked with panic dominant in her voice.

"Gomen, I don't know. I started my shift a few minutes ago," the nurse said.

"D-demo…"

"I will find out what I can once I'm done, k?"

Haruhi nodded. She noticed the nurse's nametag said Chiyo. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and she looked very petite, but still strong. Chiyo checked Haruhi's chart, monitors, and injuries. Haruhi now noticed her injuries. Her left arm was broken, her ribs sore and the nurse told her a few had broken, her legs had been cut (and they were VERY deep cuts too), and she had smacked she had multiple cuts on her head (apparently from hitting the window). She couldn't believe it was this serious, and she wasn't even on the side that got hit. She could only imagine how hurt Hiroki could be.

Chiyo left and Haruhi waited impatiently for her to come back. She just had to know if Hiroki was okay. As long he was alive, she didn't care what happened to her. That's when she realized, she really did love him…and she never told him. She didn't want to say it if she didn't mean it. She knew she liked him, and that she was attracted to him, and that she at least loved him as a friend, but she was always afraid that she didn't love him as more than that. What if it was all hormones or something? She didn't want to hurt him like that. Now she knew for sure. She loved Hiroki. She really did.

"Please be ok…please be alive…so I can tell you…so we can be happy together…" Haruhi mumbled.

What seemed like forever later, Chiyo came back.

"Do you know how Hiroki is? Is he alright?" Haruhi asked with a desperate look.

"I'm sorry…" Chiyo said slowly, sadly.

Haruhi's heart stopped. 'Please no," she thought as panic threatened to overtake her.

"Hiroki-san is…d-dead…he was pronounced dead at the scene. I was told he died immediately and felt no pain. I'm very sorry for your loss," Chiyo said as she bowed.

"I-Iie…he can't be…" Haruhi choked out as tears welled in her eyes.

"Gomen…can…can I get you anything? A drink?" Chiyo asked.

Haruhi slowly shook her head. Hiroki was…dead…

'How could he leave me? He's the one who said I needed to be taken care of…HOW COULD HE LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?' Haruhi screamed in her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was alone again. She lost Hiroki…the man she loved more than anything…and she never told him how she felt. Now she never could…he'd never know how she felt…she cried for hours. A few nurses came in at certain times to check on her, and she basically ignored them. She didn't really ignore them on purpose, she just didn't really notice them. She cried herself to sleep that night.

….

Haruhi did not come to school the next day. The Hosts were worried, as usual. Tamaki was freaking out and ranting and rambling off stupid theories for why Haruhi wasn't there. So since he was no help, the twins sent Kyouya to gather information. The teachers wouldn't say anything, and the Hosts kind of doubted they knew anything anyway.

After Kyouya came back with VERY little information on Haruhi, they decided to go to her house. Kyouya called for the limo and they all piled in. The drive seemed to take forever, especially since Tamaki wouldn't shut up for ONE SECOND the ENTIRE ride!

When they got there, they all jumped out and ran to the door. They pounded on the door, rang the doorbell, and looked in the windows. No one answered, the lights were off, but there was a chance she was home. So they had Kyouya pick the lock, only he took too long, so Kaoru took over. (And yes, the twins did tease Kyouya a lot for a long time about it.)

They searched the house, no one was home. They searched all day for her. They checked the mall, downtown, the park, even the pool. Where was she?

End of chapter 11. Hope ya like it. Sorry it took so long, I couldn't write much (let alone THINK) because of Christmas. Don't worry, the next post should be sooner, I'm workin' on it right now. And by the way, can you tell I don't like Tamaki? Dang! *sarcastic tone* I tried sooo hard to hide it! Anyway, please R&R. Luv ya, merry (late) Christmas, bye. *weak smile*


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 12

Kyouya was doing his homework when his cell phone ringer went off. He checked the caller ID and groaned. Tamaki. Kyouya reluctantly answered only to yank the phone away from his ear because Tamaki was yelling something about the TV.

"Slow down," Kyouya said with the phone still away from his ear.

"Turn on the news!" Tamaki yelled.

Kyouya sighed and picked up the remote. He turned the TV on and changed to the news channel. The news reporter was reporting on a car accident that happened yesterday. The news reporter said something about not being able to release it sooner for legal reasons, but they were now allowed to broadcast the story. She listed off the facts: where, when, and the cars involved.

"There were two survivors, one fatality," she said. The pictures of the three people involved came up. One of them, Kyouya didn't recognize. The other two were Hiroki and Haruhi.

Kyouya dropped his cell phone. It took him several minutes to be able to even move. Tamaki was yelling on the phone, calling Kyouya. He could hear it, but he couldn't move.

"KYOUYA! SNAP OUT OF IT! HARUHI NEEDS US!" Tamaki yelled.

Kyouya shook his head and picked up the phone. "Call the others and tell them to meet at the hospital," he said. He hung up before he heard Tamaki's reply, but he already knew Tamaki would do it. Kyouya wasted no time getting ready. Within minutes, he was getting in the limo. Unfortunately, the hospital was about ten minutes away depending on how bad the traffic was.

When Kyouya got there, Takashi and Honey were already there and talking to the nurse. Kyouya walked over to them and listened. Apparently they couldn't see her since they weren't family.

"Can you ask Haruhi if she knows us, and let us in if she does?" Kyouya asked.

"I…I will," the nurse Chiyo said. She quietly walked into Haruhi's room. She silently made her way over to Haruhi's bed. "Miss Fujioka," she said quietly. Haruhi looked at her with bloodshot eyes. "You have guests. Do you know a Takashi, Honey, and Kyouya?" she asked. Haruhi nodded slowly. "Would you like to see them?" she asked. Haruhi stared at her.

Should she let them in? She didn't really want to see anyone…but she didn't really want to be alone either…She didn't want them to see her like this. She didn't want them to worry, but they probably already were. Actually, they'd probably just worry more if she didn't let them in. What should she do?

"Miss? Should I let them in?" Chiyo asked again. Haruhi wiped her eyes and nodded. Chiyo quickly and quietly walked back over to the door and let the boys in.

The boys walked over to Haruhi. She sat up and tried to smile for them. She really did try, but she couldn't hide her pain this time. Honey hugged her, Takashi lightly put his hand on her head, and Kyouya sat in the chair beside Haruhi's bed. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, came in moments later and they carefully hugged Haruhi. The more they tried to comfort her, the harder it was for her to stay calm. She was on the verge of tears when Tamaki came rushing in, ranting about his hurt daughter, and glomped Haruhi. And since she was still sore, she yelped and the tears finally escaped and ran down her bruised cheeks. Tamaki's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"GET OFF OF HER!" the twins yelled as they pulled him away. The hospital security dragged Tamaki out and the Hosts could hear him screaming from down the hall. There was one word going through all of the boys' heads. "Baka."

The boys stayed until visiting hours were over. And then they came back the next day. The twins and Honey couldn't stay long, but they were determined to see Haruhi. So after they left, Haruhi was left with just Kyouya and Takashi. Since there were less people, she wasn't as stressed and she opened up to them. She told them what had happened before the crash. They tried to comfort her, and they did help a little, but she still cried. They just held her and let her cry.

When she finally calmed down, they tried to change the subject. They talked to her about anything they could. Haruhi has never heard Takashi talk so much. She was happy that they were both trying so hard to make her feel better. For the first time since the accident, Haruhi smiled for real.

Several days later, Haruhi was released from the hospital. No matter what, Takashi and Kyouya would be there every day. The other Hosts came as much and for as long as they could. Haruhi was glad they were there for her. She tried to focus on that so she wouldn't become depressed this time. It was hard, especially when she went home to an empty house, but she was coping.

She wanted to thank the Host Club for being there for her. She decided on making a cake. "Honey-senpai will love it, and the others will like it too. I may not be a great cook, but I can at least make an instant cake and ice it," Haruhi said to herself. The cake did turn out very well and she packed it to take it the next day. Later that night she tried to sleep, but she had nightmares. She couldn't understand why they were starting now. "Maybe because reality is starting to hit me. He really is dead…and I'm alone again…" Haruhi thought.

Haruhi's nightmares started getting worse. Images of Hiroki's bloody face, bright lights, demons trying to drag Hiroki away from her. She saw Hiroki's pained face every time she closed her eyes. She couldn't sleep and it started affecting her school work and her club duties. The girls who sat with her tried to comfort her, to help her, but it wasn't working. The Hosts tried to help, but nothing would stop the nightmares. She knew she had to fix it before she lost her scholarship, but she didn't know how to do it. Then she realized there was one person who could help her. Umehito Nekozawa.

After class ended, she told the twins she would be a little late. Then she forced herself not to run to his "club" room. She knocked on his door and a few moments later he opened it slowly.

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

"I need your help," Haruhi said.

"Come in," he said as he opened the door further and moved aside to let her in. He closed the door behind her. The twins looked at each other before running back to the Host Club room.

"Good thing we followed her," Hikaru said.

"Too bad we couldn't hear her," Kaoru said.

They told Tamaki what they saw and Tamaki declared war on Nekozawa, only to be hit on the head by Kyouya. Tamaki whined and whimpered and cried waterfall tears.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions," Kyouya scolded.

"But-"

"But nothing! She probably is hoping Nekozawa can stop her nightmares," Kyouya said.

"But what if she's not? What if he's hypnotized her?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya sighed and came up with the best answer he could think of. "Then you can call some SWAT team to save her IF you can prove that's what happening," he said.

Tamaki grinned and got a gleam in his eye. Now he had a mission, save Haruhi from Nekozawa. Kyouya couldn't help but think it wasn't such a good idea to humor Tamaki at all, but it was too late now.

End of chapter 12! Hope ya like it! I regret that I didn't look up the proper...er procedure for news broadcasting. I meant to, but I never got the time, so sorry about that. Anyway, please R&R! Luv ya, bye~! =^^=


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners! Don't sue me!

Chapter 13

The next week consisted of Tamaki trying to spy on Haruhi and Nekozawa, and failing miserably. He either lost them (and they weren't even trying to) or he got caught. And after he got caught, Haruhi would glare at him and he would run back to the club room and whine to Kyouya. Frankly, Kyouya was getting sick of it. He just wanted to beat Tamaki until he stopped whining or moving…or both.

Haruhi spent most of her free time with Nekozawa. She would only do the essentials for the Host Club, and even then after she kept catching Tamaki following her and Nekozawa, she stopped going to the club at all. She talked to Kyouya and he approved (much to Tamaki's annoyance).

As for Haruhi, she was helping Nekozawa find a cure for her nightmares. They did find several ways, but it was the possible side effects for those that made them keep looking. Like one side effect would make her not be able to tell dream from reality and would ultimately drive her insane. And it meant literally insane, like "padded room and straight jacket" insane. Some others weren't as bad so they became plan B. Finally after two weeks, they found a very good possibility. They read over it and even used a magnifying glass to make sure there weren't any little prints that would make it not worth it.

"This could really work," Haruhi said tiredly. She hadn't really slept since the nightmares started and she couldn't handle it much longer. It was effecting everything, school included. They needed to do something now before she lost her scholarship.

"Hai, I'll get the ingredients. You should rest now," Umehito Nekozawa said, already gathering the ingredients. Umehito had been very sympathetic about it, but without smothering her. Haruhi had really grown to like Umehito, even calling him by his first name (though most of the time it was just when they were alone). And he did the same for her. (And yes, he knew she was a girl.)

Haruhi nodded and lied down on his couch, watching him rush around the dark room. His wig would catch the light of candles every now and then and make him look…scary but cool. She sometimes thought of him as a vampire- hiding from light, using dark magic, and wearing a cloak. She was so distracted by her own thoughts that she didn't notice Umehito trying to get her attention.

"Gomen, nani?" Haruhi asked.

"There are some things I need that I don't have here," Umehito explained. She just nodded as he explained he would get the ingredients and finish making it tomorrow, and that it needed to sit for several hours anyway.

"Alright then I'm going to head home. Ja ne, Umehito-kun," Haruhi said as she grabbed her bag and walked to the door.

"Ja ne, Haruhi-chan," he said. Haruhi smiled and opened the door. She glanced back at Umehito as she walked out and closed the door behind her. She stood in front of the door for a few moments before turning to walk down the hall, only to be stopped by Tamaki flying at her. She stepped out of the way and he fell on the floor.

"That was so mean!" Tamaki whined.

"So was the sudden glomp attempt," Haruhi said as she rolled her eyes.

"EH?" Tamaki asked in confusion, he couldn't understand how that could be mean.

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked.

"Why are you spending so much time with Nekozawa?" Tamaki blurted.

"I don't need to answer to you," Haruhi said bluntly. She turned and walked down the hall before Tamaki could say another word. Apparently, saying that made him completely freeze. As Haruhi walked down the stairs she heard him sob. She felt bad for a moment, but then she remembered that he had been spying on her. Her anger flared up again and she nearly stormed out of the school and out the gates. She walked as fast as she could back home. She felt ready to explode and she wasn't sure what was going to happen when she did, all she knew was that she didn't want that to happen out in public. Especially if Tamaki had decided to spy on her again.

When she finally got home she locked the door behind her and just collapsed on the floor. She felt tears in her eyes, but she fought to keep them from overflowing. She didn't want to cry anymore. She wanted to be strong and show everyone she would be fine.

But she wasn't strong. She wanted to cry. She wouldn't be fine and she knew it. She had now lost everything. She lost her parents and her first and only love. Her love that was so close to her even when he wasn't there. Her love that could make her feel better by the simplest things. But now she was alone.

She made herself get up. She couldn't just mope around. She had to…she had to do something…ANYTHING…so she turned on some music and turned it up high and then started cleaning the house. It didn't really need it, but that didn't matter. And when she finished that, she did her homework. Unfortunately that didn't take very long. So she just sat there and stared.

"Maybe I should get a hobby or something…" Haruhi mumbled to herself.

"That'd be a good idea," someone said from behind her. Haruhi whirled around quickly and stared at the person with frightened wide eyes for a few moments before realizing who it was.

"D-Daichi?" Haruhi asked in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised. You should've checked your messages," Daichi said as he turned the music off.

"D-demo…h-how did you get in?" Haruhi asked.

"Hiroki sent me a key a while back, just in case," Daichi explained. Haruhi winced at the mention of Hiroki but she tried not show it. Daichi saw it anyway.

"W-well then…I'll admit I haven't checked my messages, so why are you here?" Haruhi asked.

"With both your father and my brother dead, you're alone, correct?" Daichi asked. Haruhi nodded. "You can't live alone, especially after what you've just suffered."

"Why not? My biggest problem is that I've got too much time…" Haruhi said.

"In all that free time, did you remember to eat?" Daichi asked. Haruhi froze. Damn, she knew she was forgetting something, but eating? How could she forget that?

"I…I wasn't hungry…" Haruhi lied.

"You're a terrible liar," Daichi commented.

'Damn!' Haruhi thought. "Well why are you here?" Haruhi asked, trying to change the subject. "You've got your own life, you can't just move here because of me."

"I'm not. You will have to come and live with me."

"What?"

"Either that or you have to find a roommate."

"S-seriously?"

"Yes, but whether they live with you or you live with them is up to you and your roommate."

"Y-you can't be s-serious."

"I'm very serious. That's my condition if you want to stay."

"You can't do that!"

"Actually I can. My parents were your godparents and when they died, my brother and I took on the responsibility. So now, I am your godfather. I'm your legal guardian so I can have you move back with me. But I'm giving you an option to stay, but my condition has to be made."

Haruhi just groaned. She lied her head on the table and thought. Maybe she could get a roommate…it didn't have to be that bad…maybe it could even be a good thing. Now the only question was, who? Who on earth would be her roommate? She had no idea who she could even ask, which brought out another groan. She couldn't ask anyone from school. For one, then they'd all pity her and view her as a homeless, penniless wreck. Not to mention the fact that most of them thought she was a boy…

"Oh I would also prefer that your roommate be a girl, but that is not required," Daichi mentioned.

"Alright, but I'll need at least a few days to find someone who's willing," Haruhi said.

"I know, and I'll be staying the week. But you need to have someone by then or you're coming back with me. You and they don't have to be moved in, but you do need to be getting ready for it," Daichi said.

"Fine," Haruhi agreed with a sigh. 'On with the impossible task,' she thought.

End of chapter 13! Hope ya like it~! What a twist, huh~? Oh and you can send in suggestions for who you want her roommate to be~ hint hint~ Anyway, I'm tired now so I'm goin to bed. But please R&R! Luv ya, bye! =^^=


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 14

"Please?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm sorry, I already have a roommate," the girl said before she rushed off.

'Damn, that was my last possibility,' Haruhi thought.

She started her walk back to her house with a heavy sigh. She would have to move back with Daichi. She groaned when she saw Daichi's car in front of her house. She was really hoping he would have been out somewhere, anywhere so that she wouldn't have to tell him yet…

Haruhi slowly walked up to the front door, dreading what he would say. She stood in front of the door for a long time before she finally opened the door and looked inside. He wasn't in the living room, so maybe she could just sneak into her room. She quietly walked in and shut the door as quietly as she could. After successfully closing the door with very little noise, she silently walked to her room, before jumping straight into the air when she heard Daichi speak.

"Okaerinasai, Haruhi," he said.

"T-Tadaima," Haruhi said nervously.

"How did it go?" Daichi asked.

"Th-the last one was a bust, b-but I still have a few more options," she lied.

"Are you lying?" he asked.

"Iie!" Haruhi defended.

"Hn," was all he said, he knew quite well that she was lying, but he wouldn't push her on it for now.

"I-I'm going to my room for a while," Haruhi said as she turned to leave.

"You should say goodbye to your friends tomorrow, we're leaving this weekend and you'll have to stay home Friday to pack," Daichi said as Haruhi walked out.

Haruhi rushed to her room and collapsed on her bed. How could she not have found a roommate? She asked everyone in town and even in surrounding towns, anyone who put out an add, ANYONE except someone at Ouran. And yet, she couldn't find a roommate, and now she'd have to leave all her friends and live with Daichi. Her scholarship gone to waste, her house she loved from the moment she saw it, and the Host Club…the thought of leaving everything behind became too much and she quietly sobbed into her pillow. 'This isn't fair!' Haruhi yelled in her head.

(A/N: Small time-skip to the next day after classes)

Haruhi sat by the window in the club room. All the guests had left, and the other hosts were out of the room at the moment doing who knows what. She still had not told anyone about her moving away. Every time she tried, she couldn't bring herself to say the words and she'd fake a smile and make up something to keep them happy. It seemed to fool every one, at least the first time. The twins didn't buy it the second time, and Kyouya and Hunni caught on the third time. Haruhi couldn't tell if she was fooling Mori or not. But she knew that Tamaki was buying it, no big surprise.

"What's wrong?" said a voice from behind Haruhi. She whirled around to see Mori standing only about a foot away from her. How did she not hear him coming?

"Nandemo nai," Haruhi said quietly.

"You're crying," Takashi said as he brushed a tear off Haruhi's cheek. Haruhi felt her cheeks start to warm, she was blushing but as much as she hated it, she couldn't stop.

"Daijoubu," Haruhi said as she tried not to lean into Takashi's touch.

"Iie, tell me," Takashi said, keeping his strong hand on Haruhi soft, delicate cheek.

"D-Daichi said I have to move to Rome with him because Hiroki died, and he doesn't want me to live alone and I couldn't find a roommate," Haruhi said, blinking in surprise as she said it. Why did she tell him that? How could she just let it all spill out like that?

"Would you like me to be your roommate?" Takashi asked.

"A-Are you serious?" Haruhi asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Hai," Takashi said seriously.

"N-nande?" she asked.

Takashi paused before saying, "It will keep you from moving away."

Haruhi studied the tall man in front of her. She could see the honesty in his eyes up until the point when she asked why. She saw a flicker of…something in his eyes before he masked it. She chewed her lip thoughtfully while thinking it over. It would mean that she could stay, but wouldn't it be bad for a boy and girl to live together in the same house? She decided to put voice to her thoughts.

"Wouldn't it be a bad idea for a boy and a girl to live together in the same house?" she asked quietly.

"You were living with Hiroki, and you two were dating, but nothing happened," he pointed out.

"Th-that's true…" Haruhi said. She tried to think of another excuse, but nothing could come to mind.

"So?" he asked.

"Yosh, let's do it," Haruhi said with a small smile. To her surprise, he returned the smile with one of his own. Granted, she had seen him smile before, but this was…different somehow. "I-I have to get home, I have to tell Daichi before he talks to the school," she said as she backed up enough to run around him.

"Let me know when," Takashi called after her. She paused at the door and gave him a questioning look. "When I'm moving in," he said simply.

She blushed out of embarrassment for not catching on sooner, then nodded before rushing out. She ran all the way home, but stopping for traffic obviously. She rushed in the door and saw Daichi on the phone, and she literally tackled him.

"Don't! I found a roommate!" she yelled as she tried to grab the phone.

"I'm not talking to your school!" Daichi yelled.

"Y-You're not?" Haruhi asked as she felt her cheeks start to heat and her eyes widen.

"No, but they were going to be my next call," he said calmly.

"W-Well don't call them because I found a roommate!" she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Takashi Morinozuka," she said.

The two talked about Takashi for a while, and afterwards Daichi called Takashi to verify that it was true. While he was on the phone, he worked out a date and time for Takashi to move in. Then after he hung up, he congratulated Haruhi and went to his room, leaving a very dumbfounded Haruhi in the living room. She couldn't believe that it all had been worked out so fast. She could only think of one word right then, "miracle." Takashi was a miracle. And of course, thinking that just made her blush.

"I can't believe it…" Haruhi mumbled to herself as she stumbled into her bedroom. She got to keep her house, her scholarship, her friends, everything. Somehow it had all worked out at the last minute and she didn't have to move. She stared at her ceiling for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, before she fell asleep.

(A/N: Another small time-skip, but this time to the next Saturday, a week after Daichi left)

Haruhi helped Takashi unload the last box from the truck and took it inside. She set it down in his room before letting out a relieved sigh. They were finally done unloading, now all that was left was to unpack. She looked at the boxes and felt very weak, granted it wasn't so much that it wouldn't all fit, but it was still overwhelming. Takashi came in behind Haruhi and set down the bag he was carrying.

"Want to break for lunch?" he asked.

"Sounds good," Haruhi said. "What do you want?"

"Let's do something simple for now," he said, receiving a nod from Haruhi. They both walked to the kitchen and Takashi watched Haruhi cook, occasionally helping if she needed it. They ate together in a comfortable silence, both too tired to really talk.

After lunch, Haruhi helped Takashi unpack most of his stuff, before he dismissed her, saying that he could handle the rest. Which he could, after all, all that was left was his clothes. Haruhi busied herself by cleaning her room and then the house.

Later that night, Haruhi made dinner and they ate together again, but this time they did talk some. It wasn't a lot, but they did talk. And considering everything that happened in the last week, neither were surprised at the lack of words to say. Besides, Takashi wasn't exactly the talkative type before, and Haruhi could be quiet too, so that was another reason for the relative silence between them.

And after dinner, they cleaned the dishes together before parting ways and going to their separate rooms for the night. Haruhi stood with her back against the door, trying her very best to stay calm. She was embarrassed because as they ate dinner together, a thought had crossed her mind. She had thought that they seemed like a married couple. It had taken everything in her to not blush then and to stay as calm as she did, but now she couldn't hold it in anymore and she let herself turn bright red.

End of chapter 14~ Hope ya like~ Aww isn't that cute~! Poor little Haruhi~ x3 Anyway, I bet you guys thought I forgot about you or died, huh~? Well I'm alive and I finally got on long enough to write for you~ So please reward my hard work with a review, ok~? Luv ya, bye~ =^^=


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm making no money off of this, everything belongs to its respected owners, etc

Chapter 15

Takashi and Haruhi decided to keep quiet about living together, both knowing full well how the other Hosts, and worse- how the fangirls would react. They wouldn't lie, they would just not tell anyone. And they wouldn't deny it, but they weren't going to bring it up or say anything suggesting it. They would just play it cool for now and maybe sometime in the future, then they would say something.

Honey, of course, knew that Takashi and Haruhi were living together, but he didn't say anything either. But Honey did start acting weird. He seemed to watch Takashi and Haruhi closely anytime they were near each other. Unfortunately, neither Haruhi nor Takashi could figure out why, and when they asked, Honey pretended not to know what they were talking about. He was so convincing that Haruhi and Takashi started to think they were just being paranoid.

But they were right. Honey was watching them- and very closely. He was watching them for any indication that they liked each other. Don't misunderstand, it wasn't because he was jealous, it was because he WANTED Haruhi and Takashi to become a couple. He was a borderline fanboy.

'They obviously like each other, but they're both too shy to admit it or do anything about it…' Honey thought as he watched them. 'Maybe…they need a little push,' he thought with a smirk tugging at his lip.

"Honey-senpai?" one of his customers asked in concern. She noticed he wasn't paying attention anymore and was staring off into space, and worse, he was smirking. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Hai, gomen," he said with a bright smile and a cute little laugh. He went through the rest of the day pretending to listen to his customers while he plotted.

(A/N: Small time-skip to that Friday in the club room)

'This is going to be perfect~' Honey mused to himself.

"Tama~chan~" Honey called as he waved Tamaki over.

"Hai?" Tamaki asked when he reached Honey's and Takashi's section.

"I wanna go out!" Honey announced, making the whole room freeze.

"N-Nani?" Tamaki asked, glancing at Haruhi.

"I want the whole Host Club to go out somewhere!" Honey said in a sweet and excited voice, masking his annoyance at Tamaki's glance. How dare he look at Takashi's Haru-chan!

"But we have guests," Tamaki reasoned.

"So after then?" Honey asked, pulling out his chibi, watery, irresistible eyes.

"H-Hai!" Tamaki agreed, unable to say no to the cuteness.

"Yay~" Honey cheered before he took another bite of his cake. He noticed the questioning looks, but he ignored them and pretended to be too in to his cake.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi said quietly.

"Hai~?" Honey asked around a mouthful of cake.

"What are you planning?" Takashi asked in his usual calm, quiet voice.

"Nothing, I just want us all to go out and have fun together~!" Honey said cheerfully.

This excuse seemed to satisfy Takashi, as he nodded and went back to entertaining his guests as usual. And everyone else seemed convinced too. The rest of the day went smoothly and after the Hosts' closed up, they surrounded Honey, who was eating yet another slice of cake.

"Alright, Honey, where are we going?" Tamaki asked.

Honey grinned up at them and said something none of them expected, "the aquarium!"

"Why there?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Cause we haven't gone there yet and it's a popular common person's place," Honey explained as he took the last bite of his cake.

At that, Tamaki was instantly all for it. The others took a little more convincing, but it didn't take long for Honey to get his way. Within minutes they left the club room and headed for the limo. Honey grabbed Haruhi's and Takashi's hand and led them to the limo quickly and made sure that they sat together, with Takashi and Honey on either side of Haruhi, much to Tamaki's disappointment.

When they arrived at the aquarium, Honey once again took Tamaki's and Haruhi's hand and led them inside, and quickly sending the "couple" off on their own way before heading off the others and telling them Haruhi and Takashi had gone ahead and pretended to lead them in the direction the "couple" had gone, when in reality he took the others in the opposite direction.

"Where is everyone?" Haruhi asked Takashi, knowing full well that he wouldn't know either. Takashi shrugged in response and the two waited for a few minutes more. "Should we wait for them?" Haruhi asked as she looked up at the tall man beside her.

"Iie, they can catch up," He responded after a few moments pause.

"Well then, where to first?" Haruhi asked with a small smile. Takashi returned the smile with one of his own and the two started to explore the surprisingly large aquarium.

The entire time the Host Club was there, Honey made sure that the other Hosts stayed away from Haruhi and Takashi. He was constantly on guard. If he saw a glimpse of either of them, he would drag the others in the opposite direction, always having an excuse ready. Tamaki whined the entire time about not being with his "daughter", to which Honey would give him a sweet smile and then distract him, all the while being completely annoyed at Tamaki and his behavior and his attachment to Haruhi.

'Why can't he get it through his thick skull that Haru-chan is Takashi's?' Haruhi yelled in his head several times. He was trying his hardest to stay cute and happy, but it was turning into a losing battle.

But then finally, it was time to leave. Honey found Haruhi and Takashi surprisingly quick and led everyone out the front door. When Tamaki saw Haruhi, he immediately ran to her and proceeded to cling to her. That was the last straw for Honey.

Before anyone knew what had happened, Tamaki was on the ground holding his sore head and Honey was leading Takashi and Haruhi to the waiting limo. Kyouya sighed and helped Tamaki up and led the "injured" boy to the limo. The twins laughed- a lot. Not just at Tamaki getting hit, but that HONEY had had enough of him and hit him, now THAT was funny. If Tamaki was so annoying that sweet little Honey would hit him, that was bad- and that just made it all the more hilarious to them.

Honey once again made sure that he was sitting on one side of Haruhi and that Takashi was sitting on Haruhi's other side, leaving Tamaki to pout further and glare at Honey for the entire ride back to the school. Honey, of course, just ignored him and talked to Haruhi excitedly about all the fish he had seen.

When they arrived at the front gates, Honey pulled Takashi aside and talked to him quietly while the others said their goodbyes for the weekend. When Honey pulled Takashi over to the others, he said goodbye to everyone cheerfully before effectively shooing the others home, leaving Takashi and Haruhi at the front gates, presumably to say their goodbyes. They waited until everyone was out of view before they finally headed home. The trip home was quiet, but it was the comfortable silence that they were becoming so accustomed too.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Takashi asked suddenly, making Haruhi jump slightly.

"S-sure, what do you want to do?" Haruhi asked as she stared ahead.

"We could see a movie," Takashi suggested.

"Sounds good," Haruhi said as she looked over and gave him a sweet smile. Takashi smiled back at her.

After they finally reached their home, they ate a simple dinner that only took a few minutes to cook. They washed dishes together and then watched TV in the living room together on the couch. Ten minutes into the program they were watching, Takashi noticed that Haruhi leaned against him. He carefully wrapped his arm around her to allow her to get comfortable. A few minutes after that, Haruhi was asleep. He wasn't surprised since they had been busy all day, so he just let her sleep curled up in his arms until the program ended. He then turned the TV off and picked Haruhi up, careful not to wake her, and carried her into her room. He laid her in her bed and covered her up, then stroked her hair gently before turning to leave.

He was stopped by Haruhi's small hand grabbing his. He looked back and saw that she was still asleep, but she seemed tense, like she was on the verge of having a nightmare or at least waking up. He decided to stay for a few minutes to allow her to relax. He sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair soothingly, helping her relax into a peaceful sleep. She nuzzled his hand and cuddled up to him, which brought out a small blush across his cheeks.

He carefully stood after he had successfully gotten Haruhi to relax and quietly left her room. He walked to his room and collapsed on his bed. His thoughts wondered back to what Honey had told him earlier, making him sigh into his sheets. He got up just long enough to change into his pajama pants, deciding it was too hot for a shirt and laying back down, covering his eyes with his arm. He soon fell asleep and dreamed of being on a date with Haruhi.

End of chapter 15! Hope ya like~ Wasn't that so cute~? X3 Anyway a couple notes- first, I'm sorry for the little chapter mix up, but as you can see it had been fixed, and thank you to Miguel for pointing that out, otherwise it probably would have stayed like that. *sweatdrop* and second, I'm sorry it was taking so long to update before. And now to make up for both of those, another update! Granted, it's a small chapter, but it's a chapter! And a pretty cute one I think~ So coming up: Haruhi and Takashi's date! And I believe we're also coming to the end of this story- the last chapter will probably be chapter 20. However, unlike my other stories, I'm not going to decide on that and make it on 20, cuz usually when I do that the ending sucks so...anyway long story short! Please R&R~! Luv ya~ bye~! =^^=


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its repsected owners! Enjoy~

Chapter 16 (The Date)

Haruhi woke up in her bed, still fully clothed, and very confused. She remembered watching TV with Takashi, so how did she get here? Then she was hit with sudden realization. She fell asleep, leaning against Takashi. She felt her cheeks heat, and they burned even more when she realized he must have carried her in her room and put her in her bed.

She quietly stood up and walked over to her door and listened for any noise. After hearing nothing but silence for several minutes, she figured Takashi was still asleep. She nodded and quickly thought up a plan for the morning, figuring out everything she would do before Takashi woke up. She walked over to her closet and quickly sorted through her clothes.

'Why can't I find anything nice?' Haruhi inwardly groaned. She settled on a light pink tank top, blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes. She sighed and regretted not having cuter clothes. 'Now I should make breakfast, Takashi will probably be up soon,' she thought, and blushed when she realized what she called him, even if it was just in her head.

Haruhi quickly rushed out of her room and started to make breakfast, while inwardly yelling at herself for calling him that in her head, and for not having better clothes, and most of all for falling asleep cuddled up to Takashi, and that last one made her whole face turn red.

She tensed when she heard Takashi's door open, but quickly forced herself to relax so he wouldn't suspect anything. She quickly finished cooking breakfast and put it on plates as Takashi walked in. She noticed that he was already dressed, wearing a simple t-shirt, jeans, and shoes. She didn't realize that he had such normal clothes…

"Ohayou," Haruhi said with a smile.

"Ohayou," Takashi said tiredly.

"How'd you sleep?" Haruhi asked.

"Fine, anata wa?" Takashi asked.

Haruhi nodded in response before saying, "sorry about falling asleep on you, and thank you for carrying me to my room."

"My pleasure," Takashi said with a small smile, which Haruhi returned with a shy smile of her own. Takashi helped her carry the plates and drinks to the table before they sat and ate in the comfortable silence that usually accompanied every meal. When they had almost finished off their food, Takashi broke the silence and said, "Where should we go today?"

"D-Didn't you say the movies?" Haruhi asked as she stared at her plate.

"Yes, but if you wanted to go somewhere else, that would be fine," Takashi said.

"N-no, a movie would be great," Haruhi said as she smiled at him.

Takashi nodded in response and said, "Do you want to go somewhere to eat too?"

"Sure, then we don't have to cook or clean," Haruhi said with a small giggle. Takashi smiled.

After they finished the last of their food, they cleaned up and left for the movie theater shortly after. The trip was silent, but unlike usual, it wasn't the comfortable silence. They were both tense and it was rather obvious to the both of them. They tried to relax, but the little bits of idle chatter didn't help. If anything, it just made it worse, trying to think of the next thing to say.

At the movie theater, Takashi bought the tickets and the popcorn, candy, and drinks. Haruhi had tried to protest, but he simply said it was his treat. They sat in the back row and idly ate their popcorn while they watched the previews. A few times their hands would brush or either Takashi or Haruhi would grab the other's hand on accident, which made them both blush. Although to Takashi's credit, he hid it well.

Once the movie started, both Takashi and Haruhi relaxed. They finished the popcorn not long into the movie and switched to their candy instead. Takashi was bored with the movie within ten minutes, but pretended to be interested for Haruhi's sake. And instead of watching the movie, he watched Haruhi. She was so into the movie, watching it as though it was the best movie in the world. He watched as Haruhi accidently grabbed his drink and started to sip on it, not noticing the difference in taste. He almost laughed but he managed to keep it in.

'At least she likes it,' he thought as he smiled at Haruhi, who was completely oblivious to anything around her. When the movie finally ended, they cleaned up their mess and walked out of the theater.

"Did you like the movie?" Haruhi asked.

"Hai," Takashi lied.

"No, you didn't," Haruhi said with a smile tugging at her lips. Takashi just blinked. How did she know? "I wasn't quite as oblivious as you may have thought," she said simply.

"Then…you knew it was my drink?" Takashi asked.

"N-Nani?" Haruhi asked with her eyes widening, and her cheeks turning red.

"You drank from my drink," Takashi said.

"G-Gomen!" Haruhi said, turning bright red.

"Daijoubu," Takashi said calmly. "Then what did you notice?" he asked.

"I wasn't really into the movie until about thirty minutes in, so I noticed you staring at me," Haruhi said, the blush lessened but still on her small cheeks.

"G-gomen," Takashi said, his own blush rising. Haruhi giggled, surprising Takashi.

"Ne, I'm not really hungry yet, you wanna walk around the park for a while?" Haruhi asked, surprising and confusing Takashi more.

"Sure," Takashi said.

Haruhi took Takashi's hand, hid her blush, and led him to the park. Haruhi didn't let go of his hand the entire time they were there, and although they were both tense and blushing at first, they soon relaxed and enjoyed it. Neither of them knew how long they were there, but they didn't care. They left when they were hungry and went to a simple buffet restaurant. They ate in their usual comfortable silence, and it all seemed right again.

The two smiled at each other as they paid and left. On the way home they held hands again, and they were both much calmer about it this time. They paused in front of their house and Takashi suddenly grabbed Haruhi and pulled her close and held her protectively. Her heart was beating too loud to hear what he said, but he seemed to think someone was following them. He called out, demanding the person come out. Haruhi could vaguely hear someone run off, but she wasn't even entirely sure what was going on, so she didn't really pay attention.

"Let's go inside," Takashi said to her quietly. She just nodded and response and let Takashi lead her inside and watched as he looked around outside before locking the door.

"What happened?" she asked when he turned back to her.

"Someone was following us," he said simply.

"Who?" she asked, panic starting to sink in.

"I don't know, but they're gone and we're safe," he said as he pulled Haruhi into a comforting hug. "You're safe now," he said as he stroked her hair soothingly. She hugged him and found herself so at ease in his arms. She felt safe…protected…loved. Wait, loved? Takashi didn't love her!

Takashi felt Haruhi tense suddenly and pulled back enough to see her face. He saw that her face was red and felt her forehead for a fever. She looked at him and he swore her face turned an even brighter red, which he didn't think possible.

"Daijoubu?" he asked. She just nodded. "You should rest," he said as he started to lead the stunned girl to her room. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine…I-I guess I'm just a little surprised that someone would follow us," she said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he said with a reassuring smile. Haruhi relaxed and smiled back at the taller man in front of her. She was so glad that Takashi lived with her now.

End of chapter 16~ Hope ya like~ lots of takashi/haruhi goodness~ x3 And it's the first chapter in this fic to actually get a title! *shocked gasp* Don't get your hopes up, it will probably be the only one unless I think of a really good title for the remainin chapters. Anyway, as you can probably tell, I've only been updating this story lately. Well that's because for one- I'm so inspired to write it! And for two- I want to finish it up for you guys~ So please let me know how I'm doin so far, or in other words, R&R! Luv ya, bye~ =^^=


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 17

When the weekend ended, Haruhi and Takashi went back to school. They once again agreed to not broadcast whatever relationship they had and reluctantly restrained from holding each other's hands. Haruhi wanted to hold Takashi's hand, she missed how it felt to have his large hand around hers, their fingers threading together, almost like they were made for each other. She lectured herself in her head for thinking such thoughts.

'Stop it, you idiot! You're gonna make yourself fall in love with him at this rate! And then it'll be bad if he finds out…there's no way he'd like me so…so I'll just get hurt,' She thought, visibly getting more and more depressed, worrying Takashi quite a bit.

"Daijoubu?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine!" Haruhi lied as she faked a smile.

She could tell Takashi didn't believe her by the look he was giving her, so she just sped up and walked through the school gates. Takashi followed her and reached for her arm, but pulled back when the Hitachiin twins ran up to Haruhi. Before he knew it, the red-headed twins took Haruhi into the school and off to their homeroom.

Haruhi had never been so happy to see the twins running up to her, and gladly let them drag her off to homeroom. Why? Because this way she wouldn't have to admit to Takashi what she had been thinking. She was hoping that he would either forget about it, be too distracted to ask, or just drop it all together. But just in case…she'd think up some excuse. She didn't want to lie to him, but she had to or…

Later that day, Haruhi was relieved to see that the club room was full of customers, so it'd be too busy for Takashi to even try to talk to her. She relaxed and talked with her guests like usual. But…she felt like someone was watching her. She glanced around, but she couldn't see whoever it was, so she decided to just ignore it, figuring she was just being paranoid.

Takashi regretted letting Haruhi go with the twins, and all he could think about during homeroom was her. He kept thinking about them going to the movies and the park and dinner, and how great it felt to hold Haruhi's hand, and how it felt even better to hold her against him when he was protecting her. Then he started thinking about the person who was following them. He could see a figure run away, but he couldn't tell who it was. He tried to think of anything to help him figure it out, but he just couldn't do it, not on the limited info he had.

And his train of thought led him back to this morning, when Haruhi looked so depressed. She avoided the question and then rushed off so she wouldn't have to talk about it. He tried to think of what could upset her so much, and that's when it hit him. She was upset about her dad and Hiroki dying. It made perfect sense really, it hadn't been that long, and she obviously loved Hiroki, making her loss that much harder. He sighed quietly in his seat and felt himself getting upset, though he didn't know why…

In any case, he wouldn't bring it up again, so that he wouldn't upset her further. He went about his say like usual, but he could still feel the dull pain in his chest. It was like something had gripped his heart and would squeeze on it every time he thought of Haruhi. He couldn't understand it at all.

Tamaki was very annoyed. He saw Haruhi and Takashi together over the weekend and had ended up following them until Takashi noticed him. But he still saw the hand-holding, the shy laughs, the longing gazes, the cliché but still great date. How could his daughter be dating Takashi? He would not allow it! Especially if they were living together, which is what it looked like. He had been chased off before he was sure, but why else would Takashi be at Haruhi's house? The sudden image of Takashi and Haruhi kissing on Haruhi's bed entered his mind, and that REALLY pissed him off. The thought of Takashi kissing Haruhi, or possibly doing even more than that, now THAT made him want to beat the crap out of Takashi. He knew he couldn't win in a fight against Takashi, but he knew someone who could.

"Honey~" Tamaki called.

"Hai~?" Honey asked as he practically skipped over to Tamaki.

"I need to talk to you," Tamaki said as he led Honey out of the room. (Insert fan-girl squeals here~)

Tamaki couldn't believe it. He never thought that Honey would react the way he did…it was…surprising…and scary. Very scary. He'd admit that to anyone, because anyone who knew Honey knew just how scary the normally cute little boy was. He didn't really know how to react now. Honey's word were still running through his head, over and over, just trying to really process what had happened in those few minutes….

'_Leave them alone! They both deserve happiness and they can have that together!' Honey yelled after hearing Tamaki's plan._

'_D-demo…th-they shouldn't…' Tamaki started, in too much shock from Honey's outburst to form a complete sentence._

'_Shouldn't what? Date and live together? Couples do that all the time! Besides, just 'cause they live together doesn't mean anything will happen. After all, Haruhi and Hiroki didn't do anything when they were living together,' Honey reasoned._

'_D-demo…' Tamaki tried to think of another excuse._

'_You're just mad 'cause you had a crush on Haruhi but Takashi won her over first!' Honey said with a glare. Honey was beyond mad now. He didn't know what was keeping him from actually hitting Tamaki._

'_Th-that's not true!' Tamaki lied._

'_Is too! It's no big secret, you'd have to be really stupid or oblivious to not see it. Well you've had chances, and you blew them. Haruhi doesn't like you and she never will. She likes Takashi!' Honey said, his glare growing in intensity._

_Tamaki froze. He couldn't believe Honey had said to him. How could he say that? He didn't know what he was talking about. He did like Haruhi, he realized there was no point in denying it, least of all to Honey, but to say that Haruhi would never like him…well he'd just have to prove Honey wrong!_

And so, the head of the Host Club, started to formulate a plan in which to separate Haruhi and Takashi and then make Haruhi his! Oh yes, he would definitely make Haruhi his, no matter what it took! (And cue the evil laughter!)

Honey was positively fuming when he got back to his and Takashi's customers. He grabbed a piece of cake and started stabbing it before eating it like it was a chewy stake. How dare Tamaki even suggest breaking up Takashi and Haruhi! And then to try to defend his plan, it just all pissed Honey off so much.

"What happened?" Takashi asked quietly.

"Nothing, just Tamaki being a baka," Honey mumbled around a mouthful of cake.

"Mitsukuni," Takashi said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry, I won't let him go through with it," Honey said with a cute little grin.

"Hm?" Takashi asked.

"Nevermind, it'll all be fine~" Honey said with a giggle, making his customers giggle with him. Honey quickly switched the subject back to his customers until closing. He kept watching Haruhi and Takashi, and was very annoyed and upset that they weren't glancing at each other nervously like usual.

Honey asked Takashi about it of course, but Takashi just responded with a "hn" before leaving the room. So Honey asked Haruhi, which made her blush and laugh it off as nothing before rushing out. He watched the two walk towards the main gates. Something definitely happened, and if he didn't help them soon then Tamaki really could split them up. Honey sighed to himself. This definitely wasn't going to be easy, but he'd do it for Takashi and Haruhi!

End of chapter 17~ Hope ya like~ O boy, I bet you can tell what's coming- DRAMA! By the way, sorry for it being so short, but hopefully this weekend I can update again to make up for it~ So please R&R, luv ya, bye~ =^^=


End file.
